T95E6
The T95E6 is a tier 5 American premium Medium tank. About The T95E6 was one of the variations that originated from the American T95 medium tank project. When the 120 mm T123E6 gun was introduced, Ford revised their contract and two of the four T95E4 tanks were planned to mount these guns. This also caused many design changes to the vehicle, examples being rearranged stowage, location of the gun breech moved to the rear of the turret, and the use of two part ammunition. But as early 1958 rolled by, the T95 project had been prohibited for further development as the U.S. Government was interested in developing a vehicle through the most quickest and most cost-effective way. In Tankery, the T95E6 has a powerful gun that can pack a great punch and penetrate armor as thick as the T-10. Even for a tier 5 medium tank, it has excellent mobility with a high top speed of 56 km/h. In general, the T95E6 would perfectly suit the role of a support vehicle or flanker on all game modes. When playing on either LS (Last Stand) or KoTH (King of the Hill), the T95E6 would be great for supporting your teammate as in front line combat, your long reload speed and decent armor will drastically lower your survivability, so supporting your teammates is best. The player can also be risky by flanking, but you will need to be careful as you can be destroyed in two shots. On DM (Deathmatch), the same recommendations apply here, but flanking on certain maps will be much easier due to your tanks high health pool and the game mode lacking health reduction. The downsides of this vehicle are quite simple, its long reload, decent armor, especially on its turret, its top speed, and its large profile. Whenever your in combat or in close quarters, your reload speed will not be enough to respond to sudden situations, meaning you'll most likely take damage or get knocked out from enemy vehicles. Even vehicles as low as tier II can penetrate your armor, especially in your turret, means even "Derp" tanks such as the KV-2 and SU-152 capable of killing you in almost an instance. On elevated terrain, your top speed can prove problematic as your top speed could get you easily flipped over if the player is not careful. Playstyle Pros: * Great armor penetration for dealing with high-tier tanks such as the T-10. * Impressive maneuverability appropriate enough to respond to quick situations. * Decent hull armor. Cons: * Maintains a large see able profile. * Mediocre turret armor that even tier II vehicles could penetrate. * Long, although expected, reload speed unsuitable for personal offensives and close quarters combat. * Because of its high top speed, the T95E6 has the possibility of flipping over on elevated areas on certain maps. Trivia * The T95E6 was one of the first premium tanks added to Tankery. * Unlike how you would purchase premium tanks now, the player before would have to purchase the tank with robux through a game pass. History With the debut of the lightweight 120 mm T123E6 gun, the contract with the Ford Motor Company was revised with the new intent of replacing the T95E4's main armament, the 105 mm T210 gun. The new T95E4 tanks with the new gun were designated as the 120 mm gun tank T95E6. At the same time, interest had now shifted to this vehicle for the new heavy gun tank due to the immense difficulty retained in the smooth bore development program. Because of this, all work on the 105 mm gun tank T95E4 was suspended in February 1958. Since the 120 mm ammunition consisted of two pieces and required less space, the gun could now be placed further inside of the turret. But this also meant that the stowage for the two part ammunition had to be rearranged, meaning the tank would now carry a reduced amount of ammunition. Although these variants envisioned future development of the T95 series of tanks, the project had gone far too long. The slow pace of the development had discouraged the projects former supporters, and by early 1958, many U.S. senior officers concluded the T95 would only provide a marginal advance. Their solution to obtain an improved tank through the quickest and most cost effective way was to install a much more powerfull gun and engine into the M48A2 Patton. But the Bureau of the Budget also had the same beliefs as the senior officers and recommended that the Army investigate all possible means of quickly replacing the M48A2 Patton with a new and improved tank. The Ordnance Tank Automotive Command had also expected this move and presented a preliminary program to meet this requirement on June 4th, 1958. The new tank would be designed as the XM60, or what will turn out to be the M60. Category:United States Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 5 Category:Premium